Drunk Words Are Sober Thoughts
by MackSEpique
Summary: M2 Oneshot. Why is Murdoc like this? Did 2D do something? Contains strong language.


_/_

_Have you ever heard a calling_  
_But you don't know where the sound is coming from?_  
_Sometimes love_  
_Is talking in a whisper_

/

Another rough day for Murdoc, another whore for Murdoc.

The past couple of days have been rough for him. He isn't even damn sure why.

They do the same things they'd usually do everyday, practice, eat, sleep, and just doing their own things.

But for some reason, he has this foreign feeling inside him he can't understand.

He hates things he doesn't understand.

He'd just try to drink this feeling away or close his mind by fucking.

But it doesn't seem to work.

He tries to hide this from his other bandmates who don't seem to suspect anything, from Murdoc's point of view anyway.

How did this happen to him? Was it because of...that night?

That damn night, he tries to forget that...He wants to forget that...

Or...maybe not? It could explain why it lingers on his mind so often.

He shakes his head to bring his self back from his thoughts just before shooing away a woman from his bed.

"Ugh, asshole." said the woman.

"Woteva, slut." He reassures her of what she is.

The winne's doors slam shut and Murdoc laid flat on his bed, head on hands, hands on pillow.

The birds don't satisfy his tastes anymore. He doesn't get turned on like he used to.

Maybe he just brings the wrong ones? Maybe he could get a bird good at it?

Oh, if only he could stop saying that to himself.

He groans. Its one pm. Time for breakfast.

He got up and made his way out of the winne and into the lift...After putting on pants of course.

He walked, or rather, staggered near the doorway of the kitchen.

He doesn't have any more beer in his mini-fridge so to the big fridge it is.

He stopped at the doorway and spotted his blue haired singer seated at the table.

His stomach felt something.

He tries to ignore the feeling and enters the kitchen.

"G'mornin' Mu'doc" He says with a spoonful of food in his mouth.

" Empty that mouth o' yours before talking, faceache."

"S-sorry" He swallowed the rest of his food.

"Hmph, wheres Noods and lardass? We might practice again later" He opened the fridge to see if there's more beer.

"Again? Didn' we just did yesterday?"

"I do wot I want to, dullard." He actually just want some kind of distraction from his thoughts. He rose up from the fridge and sighed. There isn't anymore alcohol.

"Well, Russel and Noodle went to buy more food. Also, Noods wanted to see a movie with him aftawards."

"*sigh* Looks like they'll be gone for a while...We don't have any more beer or rum!" He really wants his daily consumption of alcohol.

"Why don't we just buy some?"

Not really a bad idea. Maybe hanging around with the bluenette might puzzle some mangled pieces in his head right now.

But, being with him was making him all weird feeling. Maybe he should talk to him about it? About that night?

Hes not really one to just open his feelings up to someone. But this is 2D. His best mate. Someone who could see right through him.

"Fine. Hurry up and finish that cause I really want my fucking rum."

"Yeah okay"

2D hurried to finish his food and put his plate near the sink. He could use some packs of cigarettes.

After a while, they left Kong and was walking towards the store.

"Hey Muds, yew okay?" 2D decided to finally ask.

"Wot'd hell yew mean?" He seemed a little angry but hes really relieved he finally asked. Wait, what...?

"Yew've been acting weird." 2D noticed this on Murdoc for the past few days, the others didn't though.

"Weird how?"

"I dunno. Just, weird. Did somefink happened?"

'Like yew don't know something happened. Oh wait, yew don't...And that's what hurts...' Murdoc thought to himself.

"Erm, I'm...I just" 2D tilted his head and squinted an eye. Murdoc can't seem to find the right words.

"Lets just buy the beer"

2D wasn't satisfied with that. He kept feeling that something was off. Did he do something...?

He also noticed Murdoc was laying back all the beatings. Hes not complaining but its kind of worrying him.

After buying the beer and packs of cigarettes, they walked out of the store.

/

_Do you ever feel like falling_  
_For someone you never thought of falling for?_  
_But without him,_  
_Though you move, you're getting nowhere_

_Have you ever found something  
That you didn't even know you're looking for?  
An answer  
Though you didn't hear the question_

/

2D spotted a bench at an empty park near where they're walking.

"Muds, I'm tired. Can we rest there fer a while?" He pointed at the bench.

Murdoc groaned but walked towards the bench. Feeling a little tired as well.

They sat beside each other with some space in between.

"Muds" He called out to him.

He turned to him, raising a hidden eyebrow under his bangs.

"Seriously, mate. Wot's up?" He looked serious and worried.

"D...d'yew ever had the feeling of wanting to say something but couldn't?"

2D nodded.

"Loads ov times..."

Murdoc pondered about that but continued.

"That's wot I'm feeling right now"

"Yew can't tell me?"

"I'm...I fucking admit, I'm scared"

2D was a little surprised but he also kind of expected that.

"Ov wot?"

"Yer reaction..."

"Just tell me, I wan't to help yew, Muds. Trust me" He scooted a little nearer to him.

"Mm...Well, remember that one day where you woke up in my winne and didn't remember a damn thing?"

2D had a hunch where this was going.

"Y-yeah, you even scolded me for passing out from drinking and kicked me out"

"I invited yew to my winne to drink cause I felt lonely...and yew got too piss drunk" Murdoc chuckled a little.

"Yew're saying things like how annoyed yew were 'bout some stuff and all that then..." He was thinking of what he'll say next.

"Then wot, Mu'doc?" 2D was on the edge of the bench at this point.

"Yew asked me to sit next to yew then yew whispered something in my ear" Murdoc was staring at the ground.

"Wot was it?"

"...I love yew"

2D's cheeks went pink. Holy shit, he just confessed his love for him and he doesn't even remember.

He'd be meaning to tell him some day but he was so scared to.

"M-Muds I...I'm-" Murdoc put his hands on top of 2D's.

"Don't worry about et"

"Huh?" He leaned closer to 2D.

"I love yew too" And with that, he kissed him.

He always wondered what his lips were like. He imagined soft, he was right.

They made out for a while, not having a care in the world since no one else was in the park.

They broke away slowly. Eyes locked on each other.

Murdoc then chuckled a little, remembering something.

"Wot?" 2D asked.

"Y'know, after yew confessed that night, yew tried to kiss me but yew passed out before yew even could"

"Well, I can now" He smiled.

"Yeah" Murdoc wrapped an arm around him.

2D rested his head on his shoulder and thought about something.

"...Wonder hows Russ and Noods' movie"

/

_When the plane is shaking violently_  
_You wonder will the sky change into heaven_  
_And if all fails_  
_Who is in your last thought then?_

/

**The lyrics are from Studio Killer's song "Who Is In Your Heart Now"**


End file.
